Beauty and the Beast
by YaoiForever2015
Summary: A prince cursed by a spell because of its selfishness and unkindness. The spell turning him into a Beast. Concealed inside his castle a mirror being his only conection to the outside world. The only way to break the spell is earn someones love in return before the last petal fell If he didnt make it,he will be doomed forever.He lost hope,because who could ever love a beast? KidxLaw
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Beast

Once upon a time in a far away land a young prince lived in a shining castle. All though he had everything his heart desired. The prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But one winter's night an old lady came into the castle and offered him a single rose in return from shelter of the bitter cold. Repulsed by her ugly appearance the prince denied the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within and when he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late for she has seen that there was no love in his heart. As his punishment she transformed him into hideous beast and put a powerful spell in the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his appearance the beast concealed himself inside his castle and the magic mirror being his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. Which will bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another and earn his love in return by the time the last petal fell then the spell will be broken. If not he will be doomed to remain as a Beast for all time. As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope for…who could ever learn to love a Beast?

Chapter 1

In a village in the middle of the mountains in a small house lived a beautiful boy named Law with his father Corazon. Their house was small yet comfortable with a nice white color and clay tiles in the roof. It had a small windmill and an orange tree beside it. Today Law will go out as always to the town to go and look for a book but he never thought that from that day things would change forever…

Laws POV

I got out from my house with a basket in my hands. I couldn't wait to go to the library and get a new book. Some birds were flying around me for some reason I thought that was peaceful at least for me. As I made my way to the town I started singing. I always do that. Isn't that weird?

Law  
Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day like the one before  
Little town full of little people  
Waking up to say...

Townsfolk:  
Bonjour  
Bonjour  
Bonjour  
Bonjour  
Bonjour

Law:  
There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town

I saw the Baker carrying bread and suddenly say hi to me

Baker:  
Good morning, Law

Law:  
Good morning monsieur  
Baker:  
Where are you off to?

Law:  
The bookshop, I just finished the most wonderful story  
About medicine, and hearts, and a-  
Baker: That's nice. Robin the baguettes, hurry up

Well I guess he is not interested in medicine

Townsfolk:  
Look, there he goes  
The boy is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
Man: Never part of any crowd  
Woman: Cause his head's up on some cloud  
No denying he's a funny boy, that Law

Man 1: Bonjour  
Woman 1: Good day!  
Man 1: How is your family?  
Woman 2: Bonjour  
Man 2: Good day  
Woman 2: How is your wife?  
Woman 3: I need...six eggs  
Man 3: That's too expensive!

Law: There must be more than this provincial life!  
I got into the library full of beautiful books with different colorful covers. As I got in there the same old man that runs the library came to talk to me  
Man: Ah, Law  
Law: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed  
Man: *chuckles* Finished already?  
Law: Oh I couldn't put it down. Have ya got anythin' new?  
Man: (chuckle) Not since yesterday.  
Law: That's all right. I'll borrowww, this one- as I slide myself with some stairs through the library  
Man: That one? But you've read it twice!- Said the old man amazed

Law: Well it's my favourite: far off places,  
medicine, hearts, lots of surgeries!  
Man: If you like it all that much, it's yours

Law: But sir?!  
Man: I insist!  
Law: Well thank you, thank you very much!

I got out of the library reading the new book I got without seeing were I was going.

Townsfolk:  
Look, there he goes, that boy is so peculiar  
I wonder if he's feeling well  
Girls: With a dreamy, far-off look  
Men: And his nose stuck in a book  
Townsfolk: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Law 

Law:  
Ohhhhhh...isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because...you'll see  
Here's where the show some organs  
But you won't see the heart  
Till chapter three!

Woman:  
Now it's no wonder that his name means "beauty"  
His looks have got no parallel

Shopkeeper:  
But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid He's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us

Townsfolk:  
He's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from the rest of us is Law

Trebol:Wow you didn't miss a shot Doflamingo!  
You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!

Doflamingo:I know  
Trebol: No beast alive stands a chance against you, haha...and  
No girl or boy for that matter  
Doflamingo: It's true Trebol, and I've got my sight set on that one  
Trebol: The inventor's son!?  
Doflamingo: He's the one, the lucky boy I'm going to marry  
Trebol: But He's-  
Doflamingo: The most beautiful boy in town  
Trebol: I know but-  
Doflamingo: That makes him the best! And don't I deserve the best?  
Trebol: Well of course, I mean ya do, but I (mumbling)

Doflamingo (singing) : Right from the moment when I met him, saw him  
I said he's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town it's only he  
Who's as beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Law 

Silly Girls:  
Look there he goes! isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Doflamingo! oh,he's so cute!  
Bestill my heart! I'm hardly breathing!  
He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!

Man1: Bonjour  
Doflamingo: Pardon!  
Man2: Good day  
Man3: Mais oui!  
Matron: You call this bacon?  
Woman1: What lovely grapes!  
Man4: Some cheese...  
Woman2: ...Ten yards!  
Man4: ...One pound..  
Doflamingo : `Scuse me!  
Cheese merchant: I'll get the knife  
Doflamingo: Please let me through!  
Woman1: This bread...  
Man5: Those fish...  
Woman1: ...It's stale  
Man5: ...They smell!  
Baker: Madame's mistaken!

Law: There must be more than this provincial life!

Doflamingo: Just watch...I'm going to make Law my wife!

Townsfolk:  
Look there he goes...a boy who's strange but special  
A most peculiar monsieur  
It's a pity and a sin  
he doesn't quite fit in  
Cause he really is a funny boy  
A beauty but a funny boy  
he really is a funny boy...that Law!

For some reason I got the feeling that somebody was looking at me so I turned around but then I saw it was just the town people. I looked at the town for a while. It was beautiful I can't deny it. The houses looked small yet comfortable. It had nice orange trees surrounding it. Giving it a peaceful and adoring look. Yet somehow I felt like I didn't belong here. I was going to leave when suddenly the biggest asshole in town was coming my way. His name is Doflamingo. I seriously hate him. Everybody thinks he is handsome. I mean he is not that ugly. He has short blonde hair and has a pair of beautiful blue eyes. But for some reason he likes to hide them behind some horrible looking purple glasses. He wears a huge pink feather scarf. I hate pink! Most of his clothes have pink. And his friend is way worse then him. That Trebol guy was really a disgusting thing to see. He has black hair and wears glasses as well. He also had some kind of mucus on his nose. Every time I see it I just want to throw up. I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't see when Doflamingo took my book out of my hands. He was really pissing me off!

Doflamingo: Hello Law

I stared at him angry

Law: Hello Doflamingo. Can I have my book please?

He stared at my book like it was something out of this world.

Doflamingo: How do you read this? Its so gross all of those organs just makes me want to throw up!

Law: Well some people can handle that type of stuff.

Doflamingo: Well its now time for you to get your head out of those books and start paying attention to more important things like me.

Doflamingo threw my book and it fell on a puddle. He was really making me mad if I just had a knife I would have cut his head off! I saw some girls sigh. Urgh, I hate them too! I went and grabbed my book back and start cleaning it with my black and yellow shirt. I didn't mind getting my shirt dirty as long as my book was all right.

Doflamingo: The whole town is talking about it! It isn't right for a cute guy like you to read. So you start getting ideas and thinking…

Law: How sweet but I'm not going to stop reading, Doflamingo. - I said with a very sarcastic tone.

Doflamingo: Hahaha, Thank you Law. Why don't you come with me and go into the tavern to take a look at my trophies? - He said as he put an arm over my shoulder.

Law: Maybe some other time. I'm not in the mood. -I said

I could hear some girls talking behind my back.

Rebecca: What's wrong with him?!

Violet: He is crazy

Nami: He is gorgeous

I suddenly got free of Doflamingo's grip and said

Look Doflamingo, I cant. I need to help my father

Then Trebol appeared out of nowhere and said

-Hahahah,That crazy old man? He needs all the help he can get!

Doflamingo laughed about his comment. I really hate when they laugh about my dad. I mean Corazon is not that normal but that doesn't mean they have the right to laugh about him.

Law: Hey! Don't talk about my father that way! - I said angrily

Doflamingo: Yeah…Don't talk about his father that way!

I didn't know why but he after saying that he hit Trebol on the head.

Then I answered back

-My father is not crazy! He is a genius!

But suddenly I heard an explosion and look behind me. I saw smoke coming out from my house. I left running to see what was happening. But as I left I could hear Doflamingo and Trebol laughing behind my back. But I was so worried that I didn't bother. I went into my house and opened the small dour that carried to a place we got underground. As I opened the door I started to cough. The room was filled up with smoke. But after a few minutes the smoke started to clear and I could see Corazon on the floor. I walked to where he was and said

-Dad! Are you alright?!

I looked as Corazon fixed his heart shirt and pants. Corazon is a blond tall man with blue eyes. He is really clumsy and usually makes a mess when he works but he is an amazing man.

Corazon: I'm about to give up! - He said as he kicked the machine

Law: Come on, don't say that!

Corazon: I mean it! I will never get this piece of shit to work.

I hugged him from behind and said

-Yes, you will and you will win first place at the fair tomorrow. And become a world famous inventor.

He grabbed my hands and said

-You really believe that?

I sigh and said

-I always had.

Then I released him from our embrace and he turned to see me and said

-Well what I'm I waiting for?! I wil fix this in no time.

He got under the machine and started to fix some stuff.

Corazon- Hey Law please give me that.

I passed him one of the tools that were inside the toolbox. And then he asked

-Did you have a good time in town today?

I answered him

-Well I got a new book about medicine.

I thought for a while if asking him what I was thinking but then I decided to say it anyway

-Corazon, Do you think I'm odd?

Corazon stared at me dumbfound and answered

\- My son odd! Where did you get an idea like that? Haven't you seen yourself in a mirror?

Well I'm not ugly. I have caramel skin and silver eyes. Some people like to tell me that my eyes remind them of the moon. Yet I don't pay attention to that. I have dark circles over my eyes since I have a lot of trouble sleeping. I have a slender and muscular body and I have lots of tattoos over my body. My hair is black and I have a hat that I wear all the time. I usually wear a shirt with yellow and black and blue pants with dots at the bottom of it and shoes with small heel. I answered Corazon back

\- Well is just that I believe I don't fit here. There is no one I could really talk too.

Corazon went again to fix the machine and said

\- What about that Doflamingo? He is a handsome man.

Law: Yeah, He is handsome, rude and a total asshole. Corazon, he is not for me.

Corazon gave a small laugh and said

\- Well don't worry since this invention is going to be a new start for us.

He stood up and said

\- Its finished! Lets give it a try

He pulls one of the levers of the machines and suddenly it started to make smoke and making all the gears to work. Then the machine started to cut the wood with the axe. It was amazing. I said

\- It works!

-It does!

-You did it! You really did it!

Corazon started to carry the machine outside and put the machine in a small kart and said

-Well I'm off to the fair!

Law: Goodbye Corazon take care!

-I will

It will be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Corazon POV

I was riding my horse making my way to the fair. But suddenly everything became dark. I was starting to get worried since I should have been in the fair right now.

Corazon: We should be there by now. Maybe we missed the turn…Wait a minute

I saw some signs pointing into different directions. Maybe one of them could get me to the fair. There were two routes, one that was dark and scarier and the other one being more normal than the other. I decided to go through the dark one.

Corazon: Lets go this way!

My horse pulled me to the other way. I answered angry

\- Come on Sugar it's a shortcut will be there in no time.

As we made our way deeper my horse was starting to get a little scared. It was really cold and the wind carried leaves every time it blew. The suddenly we heard a sound and I could see some shadows moving within the trees. My horse started to back down, Little by little. I could hear the wolves' howls from where I was.

Corazon: This cant be right. Were have you taken us Sugar. Lets turn around.

My horse started to get more scared: I tried to make him relax but he was too scared to actually relax. As he slowly makes his way back he hit a tree. Making lots of bats come out of the tree. As the bat surround us. My horse got more scared than ever and started to run. I couldn't do anything to stop him. He ran so fast that we almost fell of a cliff.

Corazon: Back up!

But then I fell from the horse. It hurt my back a lot. Then I turned to see where my horse was. Then I saw it running and being followed by wolves. Fuck, now I will never make it to the fair on time! And I'm also lost! I slowly stood up but as I did. I saw wolves coming to attack me. I started to run as fast as my legs could but they were still very close. But as I ran I didn't watch my step and I fell. As I stood up again I saw a big metal fence. I started to run to the fence and screamed

_ Help is there someone there! Help!

I started to shake the fence and like a miracle it opened. I fell in my butt. I closed the fence very fast with my feet. Then I saw as the wolves try to get in. One of the lucky ones grabbed my sweater but I was fast enough to take it out from its mouth. Even thought it ripped a little. I turned around and then I saw a huge castle. I was speechless. It had lots of towers and demon statues around it. It was really scary and gloomy. It started to rain for no reason. So I ran and got myself inside the castle. There were some huge stairs with a great red carpet on the floor, as well as some huge pillars. I didn't see anyone so I started to shout

_ Hello,Hello

I heard someone saying

_ This man most has lost its way in the woods

\- Just keep quiet! Maybe he will go away.

Maybe it was just my imagination

Corazon: Is there someone there!

Then another person said

\- Killer not a word, not one word.

Corazon: I don't mean to intrude. But I lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night.

Killer: Poor, Penguin have a heart!

Then suddenly I heard someone say

\- Of course monsieur your are welcome here

I grabbed a candle and turned around but I didn't see anything.

Corazon: Who said that?

Killer: Over here!

Corazon:Where?

Then I felt something hitting my head. Then I saw that the candle was moving.

Killer: Hello

I threw the candle into the floor. I was truly surprised. It's not very usual to see talking candles.

Corazon: Incredible

Suddenly I saw some sort of clock walking this way. He sounded really mad

Penguin: Amazing Killer, splendid!

Corazon: Oh,is this a clock?

I grabbed the clock and started to shake it and look it. I heard the clock laughing it seemed like it tickled him. I opened a crystal door he had and then the clock said

\- Sir close that once. If you might!

Corazon: I beg your pardon. Its just that I never seen a…

But then I sneezed.

Then I saw that the candle started to talk to me and said

Killer: You look so tired. Sir come take some warm at the fire.

Corazon: Thank you!

Penguin: NO,NO,NO I demand you to stop right there.

Then we got into a room with a fire on it and having a big chair on it.

Penguin: Oh no! Not the masters' chair. I'm not seeing this. I am not seeing this!

I saw some type of moving cushion coming my way. It was acting just like a dog: I found I really funny. Then I put my feet on top of it. Then a rack put me a blanket. This was really a good service!

Penguin: This has gone far enough I'm in charge here!

Then I saw a little car coming with a teapot and a cup.

Baby 5: Would you like a nice cup of tea? It will warm you up in no time.

Penguin: No tea! No TEA!

Suddenly I heard someone laughing and said

Bepo: It tickles!

I was going to say something and I heard a huge roar. Suddenly the door opened and a cold wind came into the room. It turned the fire off. I was shaking. Then I saw a big shadow coming my way. I couldn't tell what it was! But it was huge

Kid: You stranger…

Killer: Mas-Master let me explain the gentleman was lost in the woods…

But he couldn't finish since the creature roared again. I saw the clock coming form where it was hidden and said

Penguin: I would like to say that I was against this from the start. It was all Killers idea. I tried to stop him.

But then the creature roared again. I couldn't tell were the sound was coming from. So I turned my head to the left and then to the right. And then I felt someone's breath on my face. I got out from the chair as I saw the creature getting in it.

Kid: Who are you? What are you doing here?

Corazon: I was lost in the woods

Kid: You are not welcomed here.

Corazon. I-I…I'm sorry.

Kid: What are you staring at?

Corazon: Nothing.

I was going to run but he was so fast that he cornered me and said

Kid: So you come to stare at the Beast, have you?!

Corazon: I meant no harm. I just needed a place to stay.

Kidd: I will give you a place to stay!

I felt as claws grabbed my shirt and he carried me to somewhere I didn't know…

Doflamingo POV

I was hiding with Trebol behind some bushes. I decided today I will propose to Law and make him my wife. He was going to be mine!

Trebol: Law is going to get the surprise of his life, Right Doflamingo?

Doflamingo: Yep this is his lucky day.

I went back to the place were I'm going to marry Law. It was decorated with white and pink (My favorite color). There were people from the town and those silly girls that always followed me. Too bad for them since the only one I want is Law and today he was going to be mine.

Doflamingo: I want to thank you for coming to my wedding. First I got to go and propose to the guy.

Everybody started to laugh. I left to go to Laws house but first I went with Trebol and said

Doflamingo: When Law and I come out that door…

Trebol: Yeah, I know! I tell the band to start playing!

He started to play. Was he an idiot? I hit him right in the face and said

Doflamingo: Not yet!

Sometimes I couldn't handle that idiot.

Law POV

I was reading peacefully my new book when I heard someone knocking at my door. I left my book on the table and went to see who was knocking. Then I saw who it was. Just what I needed, Doflamingo! He opened my door! Guess I didn't lock it.

Law: Doflamingo, what a pleasant surprise!

Doflamingo: Isn't it? I'm just full of surprises. You know there is no boy or girl that wouldn't love to be in your shoes.

I saw him cleaning his teeth with his tongue. Thats fucking gross!

Doflamingo: This is the day your dreams come true.

Law: What do you know about my dreams, Doflamingo?

He made his way through my house and sat in one of my chairs and put his shoes over my book that was on the table. He took of his shoes and said

Plenty, You and me in my house with my latest kill roasted on the fire and my little wife massaging my feet. With like 5 or 6 dogs.

I stared at his feet. They stink! I seriously hate him! My dream being his wife? Yeah right. I want to become a surgeon not a special massager of this stinky feet and the wife of an annoying guy!

I grabbed my book from his feet and started to clean it with my shirt and went to leave it when I saw him following me

Doflamingo: And guess who is going to be my wife?

Law: Let me think

Doflamingo: You!

He was about to put me against the wall but I escaped I went to the door and said

Law: Oh, I'm speechless. I don't know what to say

He pushed me against the door and said

Doflamingo: Just say you'll marry me

He licked my ear! Great now I will wash my ear non stop.

I tread to grab the doorknob and said

Law: IM sorry Doflamingo, I just don't deserve you!

I opened the door and Doflamingo fell to the ground. I ran inside my house and grabbed his smelly shoes and threw them outside.

Doflamingo POV

I could hear the band playing outside. How dare that Law deny me like that! I'm not denied by anyone!

Trebol: So, How did it go?

I grabbed him by the neck and said

\- I will have Law for my wife make no mistake about that!

Law POV

I went outside to see if Doflamingo already leaved

Law: Is he gone? Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that jerk without brain…in his dreams!

I grabbed the chickens food and started to sin

Law:

Monsieur Doflamingo!"  
Can't you just see it?  
"Monsieur Doflamingo!"  
His "little wife", ugh!  
No sir! Not me! I guarantee it!  
I want much more than this provincial life!  
I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned

I stared at the great mountains as I sit and picked up flowers when I heard my dads horse coming

Law: Sugar! What are you doing here? Where is Corazon? Is there something wrong?

He made desperate sounds

Law: We have to find him. You need to take me to him

I got into the horse and went to look for Corazon

Will be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Law POV

Sugar led me to a huge castle. It was unbelievable! I stared at the castle for some time.

Law: What is this place?

Sugar started to freak out so I tried to calm her. After I calmed her I opened the fence and I saw a piece of Corazon sweater. I grabbed it in my hands. It looked like someone tried to rip it off. I ran to the entrance of the castle and opened the door. When I was completely inside I closed the door. In front of me was the biggest stairs I ever seen with a red carpet on it. I walked to the stairs and started to climb up the stairs. As I did it I shouted

\- Hello is anyone here? Hello? Corazon?

In another part of the castle…

I little cup was talking to her mom

Bepo: Hey, there is a cute guy in the castle.

The Pot, which was his mother, answered

Baby 5: Bepo, I'm not letting you make up such wild stories!

Bepo: But…I really saw him!

Baby 5: Not another word!

She said as he putted Bepo in the dishwasher. Suddenly a broomstick appeared and said

Vivi: I saw a guy in the castle!

Bepo got out of the water and said

\- See, I told ya!

Again with Law…

This place is giving me the creeps and the worst part is that I don't seem to find Corazon anywhere! I started to walk through one of the halls. There were lots of statues and paintings around me. As I made my way through I heard a door open. I turned around but there was no one.

Law: Hello, is someone here?

Yet nobody seemed to answer.

I went to the door and entered the other room. It was full of bricks and a spiral stair. Yet I didn't see anyone.

Law: I'm looking for my father!

I climbed up the stairs still I could find anybody.

Law: Its funny. I was sure there was someone.

I finished climbing up the stairs and saw some prisons I screamed Corazon's name and someone answered

-Law?

I got closer to the prison were the voice came and the closer I got I could see it was Corazon. I got close to the prison and he passed his hands through the bars to grab mine.

Corazon: Law! How did you find me?

His hands were freezing!

Law: Your hands are like ice. I need to get you out of here!

Corazon: No Law! You need to leave this place!

Was he crazy? I'm not going to leave him.

Law: Who's done this to you?

I could see his hands were shaking and answered

\- No time to explain just go now!

Law: I wont leave you!

But suddenly I heard a roar and somebody grabbed me by my shoulder and turned me around. I couldn't see who it was. Then somebody said

Kid: What are you doing here?!

Law: Who's there? Who are you?

I saw a huge shadow move in the dark. I couldn't see really well what it was. The creature answered

Kid: The master of this castle.

Law: I've come for my father. Please let him out. Cant you see he is sick?!

The creature said

Kid: He shouldn't have trespassed here!

Law: But he could die! Please, I will do anything!

Kid: There is nothing you can do. He is my prisoner!

Law: Oh there must be someway I can… Wait… take me instead.

The creature stood quiet for awhile and then said

Kid: Take you? You will take his place?

Suddenly Corazon grabbed my shirt and said

\- Law no! You don't know what you are doing!

I didn't pay attention to Corazon and said

\- If I did, would you let him go?

Kid: Yes… but you must promise to stay here forever.

I thought it for a while and I decided to save Corazon. I'm in debt with him for all the things that he has made for me. Still I wondered why whatever this guy was he didn't come out to the light.

Law: Come into the light

Slowly I could see a huge paw with big claws appear into the light after a few seconds later I saw a huge beast in front of my eyes. He looked like a wolf but ten times bigger. He had huge fangs and saliva dripped down his chin. His fur is all red almost as red as blood. His eyes were like amber. As the saw me I fell like in a spell. How such a hideous creature have those beautiful eyes? He had huge claws in his hands too. He was really scary. I'm not a person who gets easily scared but this was in a very different level. I was shaking. I could see the Beast staring at me waiting for me to say something. Then I heard Corazon scream

\- No Law! I wont let you do this!

I stared back at the Beast. This is my only chance to save Corazon. I'm not going to lose it that easy. I don't care what Corazon says. I will save him! I stood up from the floor. I could feel my legs shaking. I walked to the Beast. We were so near that I could feel his breath in my face.

Law: You have my word

Kid: Done!

I saw the Beast going to where Corazon was. He opened the prison. Corazon came running to me and said

\- No Law! Listen to me I'm old I lived my life…

Yet he couldn't finish since the Beast grabbed him by the sweater he was wearing.

Law: wait!

Corazon: Law!

Law: WAIT!

But the Beast didn't hear me. The only thing I could see is how he opened a big door and left with Corazon…

Corazon POV

I tried to struggle against the Beast but he was too strong for me. I begged him to let me see Law at least one more time. The Beast just pulled me near his face and said

\- Shut up! He is no longer your concern!

He threw me into a small wood car. I fought to open the doors by hitting them yet nothing changed. The only thing I could hear was when the Beast said

\- Take him to the village!

Suddenly the car started to move and from this moment I knew that maybe I will never see Law again…

Kid POV

I finally finished with that annoying man. I was glad that in the end the cute guy stayed with me even though it was by force. When I saw his face I was totally hypnotized. He is really beautiful. And his silver eyes were the most beautiful things I have ever seen in all my cursed life. But his smell makes me go crazy. He smelled like jasmine, roses and orchids and many other sweet things I cant simply describe. And his body was just so perfect. He had the most beautiful curves I have ever seen! And his lips… I should stop thinking about this or in any second I will rape him. I was walking through the stairs when I heard Killer calling me

Kid: What?!

Killer: If the boy is going to be with us quite sometime. I was thinking you should offer him a more comfortable room.

I growled at him! I'm not an idiot! I know I can't leave that beautiful man in that nasty place.

Killer: Then again maybe not

I made my way to the room where the boy was. I could smell the scent of fresh tears as I got in the boy turn around. Gosh! He is perfect!

Law: You didn't even let me say goodbye! I will never see him again!

He started to cry again. I started to feel a little bad for him. Maybe I should have let him say goodbye to the annoying man.

Kid: I will show you your room

Law: My room but I thought…

Kid: What?! Do you want to stay in the tower?!

I think I scared him again. Yet he answered

Law: No

Kid: Then follow me.

I was taking him to his room when I turned around and I saw him crying, for some reason I just wanted to hold him and lick his tears away. Yet I don't think that would be right, at least for now. I had Killer in my hands when he told me

\- Say something to him!

Kid: Er… I…I hope you like it here. Also my name is Eustass Kid. But just call me Kid. The castle is your new home now so you can go anywhere you like except the west wing.

Then he said in a trembling voice

-What's in the west win…

Yet I didn't let him finish I just roared at him and said

\- It's forbidden!

We finally reached his room. I opened the door for him and said

\- If you need anything my servants will attend you.

He didn't answer. Then Killer said

\- Dinner! Invite him to dinner!

Kid: You will join me for dinner! It's not a request!

I closed the door and as I did I could hear him cry from the other side.

It will be continued…

None of the characters or songs belong to me! (Neither the story plot). They belong to their respective owners!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Doflamingo POV

Doflamingo: Who does he think he is? He is messing with the wrong man. No one says no to Doflamingo!

I was sitting in a big chair looking at a huge picture of me. I am so mad right now! That Law… How come he rejected me that way?! That was so embarrassing! He will surely pay for this. I saw Trebol coming with two beers in his hands.

Trebol: That's right!

Doflamingo: Dismissed, rejected, humiliated! That's more than I can tell!

I grabbed both beers and threw them into the fire. I wasn't in humor for drinking! I just want Law in my bed right now!

Trebol: More beer?

I turned my chair around and said

\- For what? Nothing can help me right now! Disgraced...

Trebol came near me and said

\- Who? You? Never! You got to pull yourself together!

Trebol  
Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Doflamingo  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Doflamingo  
Even when taking your lumps  
There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're ev'ryone's favorite guy  
Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why  
No one's slick as Doflamingo  
No one's quick as Doflamingo  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Doflamingo's  
For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Franky, Brook or Heat  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

Doflamingo and Chorus:  
No one's been like Doflamingo  
A king pin like Doflamingo  
Trebol:  
No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Doflamingo  
Doflamingo:  
As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!  
Trebol and Chorus:  
My what a guy, that Doflamingo!  
Give five "hurrahs!"  
Give twelve "hip-hips!"  
Trebol:  
Doflamingo is the best  
And the rest is all drips  
Chorus:  
No one fights like Doflamingo  
Douses lights like Doflamingo  
Trebol:  
In a wrestling match nobody bites like Doflamingo!  
Rebecca, Nami, Violet:  
For there's no one as burly and brawny  
Doflamingo:  
As you see I've got biceps to spare  
Trebol:  
Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny  
Doflamingo:  
That's right!  
And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair  
Chorus:  
No one hits like Doflamingo  
Matches wits like Doflamingo  
Trebol:  
In a spitting match nobody spits like Doflamingo  
Doflamingo:  
I'm especially good at expectorating!  
Ptoooie!  
Chorus:  
Ten points for Doflamingo!  
Doflamingo:  
When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Ev'ry morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!  
Chorus:  
Oh, ahhh, wow!  
My what a guy, that Doflamingo!  
No one shoots like Doflamingo  
Makes those beauts like Doflamingo  
Trebol:  
Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Doflamingo  
Doflamingo:  
I use antlers in all of my decorating!  
Chorus:  
My what a guy,  
Doflamingo!

We were all cheering and happy. I got my self-esteem back. All of them were right! No one is better than me! I'm the best! Suddenly Corazon entered into the tavern screaming

\- Help, someone help! Please, please! I need your help he's gotten him locked in the dungeon!

Franky: Who?

Corazon: Law! We must go there is not a minute to lose!

This man is crazing! I never liked this man. But I got to like him of I want to marry Law. Yet Law rejected me so I don't see the reason about caring for this guy that much.

Doflamingo: Hold on Corazon! Who's got locked Law in a dungeon?

He stared at me desperate and said

\- A beast! A horrible monstrous beast!

This guy really lost his mind. A beast? That thing is the worst excuse ever to make me go and save Law! I saw as the other guys in the tavern started to bother him.

Franky: Is it a big beast?

Corazon: Huge!

Brook: With a long ugly snout?

Corazon: Hideously, ugly!

Heat: With true fangs?

Corazon: Yes, yes! Will you help me?

Everybody started to laugh at him. Honestly I'm not going to help this asshole, this crazy old man doesn't need my help. He needs help from a doctor. They threw Corazon in front of me.

Doflamingo: Alright Corazon we'll help you out.

Corazon: Really?! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!

I saw as the guys threw him outside the tavern and started to talk about him. I sat there thinking about that old man. Maybe it wasn't that bad having this crazy old man maybe I could use him to get Law in my hands. I murmured for a while thinking about a good plan to get Law in my hands. And then I got it!

Doflamingo:Trebol, I'm afraid I've been thinking!

Trebol: A dangerous pastime!

Doflamingo: I know! But that whacky old coot is Law's father. And his sanity's only "so-so" Now the wheels in my head have been turning. Since I looked at that loony, old man. See, I've promised myself I'd be married to Law. And right now I'm evolving a plan If I . . . {whisper}

Trebol: Yes?

Doflamingo: Then we . . . {whisper}

Trebol: No! Would he . . .

Doflamingo: {whisper} Guess!

Trebol: Now I get it!

Both: Let's go! No one plots like Doflamingo

Doflamingo: Takes cheap shots like Doflamingo

Trebol: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Doflamingo

Chorus: So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating. My what a guy! Doflamingo!

I could hear from outside Corazon saying

\- Will no one help me?

Ha, My plan is going to be the best!

Law POV

I have been crying since the day Corazon left. I can handle that Beast! He is so mean and inhuman. He shouldn't exist! Now I will never see Corazon. At least the room I'm staying is not that bad. I had a huge bed and a wardrobe. Everything looked like it had come from one of the princess book I had read at the library. I heard someone knocking at the door

Law: Who is it?

I went and open the door. As I did I saw teapot entering my room! But it was moving all by itself! Apart from being in a castle with a Beast the things in the castle talked! This is crazy!

Baby 5: Dear, I thought you would like a nice cup of tea.

It also speaks! This is crazy and out of this world!

Law: But you are…

I hit my back with the wardrobe and suddenly the wardrobe answered

Sachi: Ow, careful!

Now the wardrobe too!

Law: This is impossible!

The wardrobe sat in my bed and said

Sachi: I know it is. But here we are!

I stared at one of the cups as he said

Bepo: Told you he was pretty. Didn't I?

Baby 5: Alright Bepo that will do.

I saw the cup running to where I was. He is really cute!

Baby 5: Slowly now. Don't spill!

I got down from the bed and got near to grab the small cup in my hands. I thanked the teapot and started to drink tea. When I sip a little bit I saw the cup and he said

\- Wanna see me do a trick?

He started to make bubbles. I laughed a little bit because of his childish attitude. I heard the teapot telling him not to do that. He said sorry and left from my hand to go to the teapot.

Baby 5: That's a very brave thing you did my dear!

Sachi: We all think so.

As they said that I felt tears coming from my eyes! What a crying baby I am!

Law: But I lost my father, my dreams, everything!

The teapot smiled kindly at me and said

\- Cheer up child! It will turn all right in the end. Jeez listen to me! Well I'm leaving! Bepo!

I saw the cup that I guess his name is Bepo running to his mother and leaving. As they left the wardrobe looked at me and said

\- Well now, what should we dress you in for dinner? Oh! Lets see what I got in drawers.

As he opened the small doors lots of insects came flying. He blushed a little bit and laughed nervously and said

\- Oh! How embarrassing. Here we are you'll look ravishing in this one!

He pulled a dark blue shirt with lots of feathers. It wasn't that bad but I'm not that hungry. And I don't feel like doing anything right now.

Law: That's very kind of you but I'm not going to dinner.

The wardrobe stared at me amazed.

Sachi: Oh! But you must!

I didn't have the chance to answer since a small clockwork opened the door and said

\- Dinner is served

I guess this is going to be a long night…

Kid POV

I was walking back and forth beside the fire. I'm really desperate I want to see him again! I want to smell his scent and see all of him. Yet I cant since he hasn't come for dinner!

Kid: What's taking so long?! I told him to come down! Why isn't he here yet!

I growled, this waiting is making me desperate!

Baby 5: Please try to be patient sir. The boy has lost his father and his freedom all in one day!

Killer: Master, have you thought perhaps this boy could be the one to break the spell?

Someday I'm going to kill Killer. Of course I thought that! I shouted at him

\- Of course I have! I'm not a fool!

Killer stared at me happily and said

\- Good! So you have to fall in love with him. He falls in love with you and puff the spell is broken! We'll be human again at midnight!

I hope is that easy because I hate being this ugly beast!

Baby 5: Oh it's not that easy Killer. These things take time!

Killer: But the rose has already begun to wilt!

Yeah, another problem on my list! The rose has started to wilt and if I don't hurry I will be beast forever! But I can't help it, I'm so ugly and horrible and he is so beautiful and delicate as a rose!

Kid: There is no use he is so beautiful and I'm so… Well look at me!

Baby 5: Oh but you have to help him see pass all that.

Kid: I don't know how!

Baby 5: Well you have to start by making yourself more presentable! Straighten up and look more like a gentleman.

Killer: Oh and when he comes in give him a dashing smile. Come, show me the smile!

I give a huge smile that showed al my fangs

Baby 5: But don't frighten him.

Then suddenly they began to talk about so much stuff that my head started to hurt but at the end they said together

Both: Above all you must control your temper!

Suddenly the door opened but it wasn't the boy it was Penguin.

Kid: Well, where is he?

Penguin: Oh the boy…. He is not coming

I roared and then said

Kid: WHAT?!

I started to run to his room! He is going to pay for this! He made me wait for so long for not coming! I went to the door and knocked really hard.

Kid: I thought I told you to come down for dinner!

Law: I'm not hungry!

Kid: You come out now or I will break down the door!

He is getting on my nerves!

Killer: Master I could be wrong but I think that is not the best way to get the boys affection.

Penguin: Please attempt to be a gentleman.

But he is being so hard!

Kid: But he is being so difficult!

Baby 5: Gently

I took a deep breath and said

Kid: Will you come down to dinner?

Law: NO!

I pointed at the door

Penguin: Gently

Kid: It will be a great pleasure if you joined me down for dinner, please.

Law: No thank you!

Now I'm really mad! This guy is being so ungrateful!

Kid: You can't stay in there forever!

Law: Yes I can!

Kid: Fine, then go ahead and starve

I roared really loud and then said

-If he doesn't eat with me he doesn't eat with anyone!

Then I went running to the west wing! I can't handle him! I opened the door to my room and threw one of the chairs in the room.

Kid: I ask nicely but he refuses. What else do you want me to do?! Beg?!

I went running to the table were the rose was and grabbed the magic mirror beside it and said

\- Show me the boy!

The mirror showed me the boy speaking with Sachi

Sachi: But the master is really nice once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?

He looked at Sachi angrily and said

\- I don't want to get to know him. I don't want anything to do with him!

I stopped looking at the mirror and decided to leave it in the table.

Kid: I'm just fooling myself. He will never see me as anything but a monster… It's hopeless

I sat in my room as a huge loneliness filled me…

To be continued….

None of the characters or songs belong to me! (Neither the story plot). They belong to their respective owners!


End file.
